Thistles of a Blue Oak
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: Thistleclaw has been feeling drawn to Bluefur. Bluefur's been thinking about Oakheart. Her kits has a huge destiny ahead of them.


**Thistles On a Blue Oak**

**I've just read Bluestar's Prophecy and I loved the couple Bluefur and Oakheart, but sometimes I think Thistleclaw loved Bluefur. Well he could've expressed it by anger. So this is what I think should've happened.**

**I might have the sequence out of order though.**

**Please don't flame. I already know that there will be grammar mistakes. No story is going to be perfect.**

**I would still appreciate a review though. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bluefur's POV**

When I was with Oakheart at Fourtrees last moon, I finally felt happy again after Snowfur's death. I said goodbye to him reluctantly. I loved him with all my heart, but we were in different Clans. My destiny was to someday be leader of ThunderClan instead of Thistleclaw. He was battle-thirsty and arrogant. I still don't see what Snowfur saw in him and probably never will. The only good thing that came out of it was Whitekit. I would still see him at the gatherings, but I wanted to run toward him and rub on his pelt. Yesterday, Goosefeather our medicine cat told me I was expecting kits and that it would get in the way of my destiny. I had to tell Oakheart somehow and I couldn't wait for the gathering. News went around the camp about me expecting. Many thought Thrushpelt was the father since he had a crush on me.

* * *

Thistleclaw's POV

Look at Bluefur she's playing with Whitekit. The only thing I have left of Snowfur. She killed Snowfur and made me and Whitekit suffer without her. She's the one that should be dead. Then I looked at her crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight it made my heart flutter a little. Wait! I can't fall in love with her. She's the whole reason I'm in this mess. Then I looked at her greyish blue pelt. I knew I fell in love it wasn't with Snowfur but with Bluefur. My head became dizzy and I started to daydream. What are kits would look like. Then I was interrupted when RiverClan started to attack our camp.  
I spotted Oakheart. If he came close to Bluefur one mouse-tail he's dead. Instead of Bluefur being alarmed she went with him for some reason. I had to follow, but it became difficult when a RiverClan apprentice barreled into me. I finally reached where they stopped and heard them talking.

"Oakheart why is RiverClan attacking my camp?" Bluefur said.

"We want Sunningrocks back, but I don't care about that." Oakheart licked her muzzle and started to purr.

"I wanted to see you." Oakheart said

"Oakheart I have some news to say."

"What is it, my love?"

"I'm expecting your kits."

He could've jumped to StarClan he was so happy. I decided to break this love fest.

"Bluefur! What are you doing here with that RiverClan fish-face?!"

"I was telling him to take his clanmates to go home." she said awkwardly.

"Don't lie to me, I heard everything you said about you having kits with him." I said with venom in my voice.

"You should go Oakheart." Bluefur said urgently.

He ran off to his side of the border.

"Thistleclaw please don't tell Sunstar about this."

"I will do anything." she said.

"Anything?" I said deviously.

Her pelt started to bristle with fear in her eyes.

"You have to be my mate and have my kits after those are born." I said.

Her eyes were bewildered in what I said. She never expected I would say that.

"No I will never do that!" she said clearly angry.

"Then the secret comes out about your kits being Half-Clan."

"You would never!"

"Try me."

She thought over it a moment and finally agreed.

"Okay." Bluefur said defeated.

* * *

Bluefur's POV

When we both returned to camp, RiverClan was gone. Nobody was hurt except for some scratches from Smallear. Thistleclaw kept rubbing on me and purring all the way back to camp. Suspicious glances came from my clanmates and started to whisper. Thrushpelt just heard about the kits but he told it was Thistleclaws. Congratulations about us being mates were heard from all of my friends. I had to hold my retorts back, but I started to enjoy his company. He stopped being so battle-thirsty, but wanted peace and enough fresh-kill for the Clan.

2 moons later...

"Push!" said Spottedpaw. Out came a kit Frecklewish started to lick the kit the wrong way and placed him at my belly. Thistlclaw was out worried about me. A spasm coursed through my body and another kit came out. When I thought it was over a sharp pain went through me and another popped out.

"Congratulations! Bluefur three healthy she-kits." Frecklewish said exhausted.

"You can now let Thistleclaw in."

All of my kits look like me, so they won't be suspicious who the real father is.

"What are you going to name them, love?" Thistlclaw said.

"The grey one with blue stripes faded will be Mistykit because of her fur."

"The blue with a white underbelly is Stormkit in honor of my father."

"The little grey kit will be Moonkit for my mother."

"They're beautiful." he said plain and simple.

For the first time I felt happy that Thistleclaw was here.

* * *

Oakheart's POV

I haven't seen Bluefur in three moons. I always worried what happened with her. What happened to our kits? Is she okay? Many of the RiverClan she-cats wanted to be my mate especially Greypool. I just told no to all of them. I already have someone special in my heart and always will.

Bluefur finally appeared at the gathering. She didn't look as plump. She must've had our kits already. The last gathering Sunstar said Bluefur and Thistleclaw had finally had kits. I went over to greet her.

"Greetings, Bluefur how are the kits?"

"Their wonderful."

"What are their names?"

"Well they're all she-kits named Mistykit, Stormkit, and Moonkit.

"I've been wondering a long time, I want to be with you."

"The only way is to join ThunderClan." I said.

"You can't you're considered an outsider."

_"I'll join anyway for you."_


End file.
